


夜被吸血鬼访

by Ashtray_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtray_R/pseuds/Ashtray_R
Summary: -Harry Potter喜欢一只吸血鬼很久了，直到有一天他在路上碰见了，那个饥肠辘辘的Draco Malfoy（吸血鬼）于是他诱拐了Draco。





	夜被吸血鬼访

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Note：驱魔人 Harry x 吸血鬼 Draco AU。  
> 梗源空间。PWP  
> 私设吸血鬼害怕银剑/半强制性/没做到底。  
> OOC。  
> 这个更新频率我都被自己吓死了。

00.  
情不知所起。

十年前，人类驱魔师对吸血鬼发动了一次特别大的袭击，几乎将吸血鬼赶尽杀绝。吸血鬼在所有种族的地位，一落千丈。  
谁都知道杀死一种生物都不能赶尽杀绝，不然遭受毁灭的会是自己本身，驱魔人秘密放走了好几只吸血鬼，以谈判的方式，然后向众人宣告到，这个世界上已经没有吸血鬼了。  
驱魔人首领有着一头浓密的黑色头发，碧绿而深邃的眼睛，后来成了每一只吸血鬼睡前的恐怖故事。  
尚记得最后一次对吸血鬼进行大规模的袭击，Harry和他的伙伴袭击了一个吸血鬼庄园，庄园的主人有一头闪耀的金发，面对驱魔人队伍不卑不吭，拖着调子高傲的和这群人类谈判。  
Harry趁着Hermione和Lucius Malfoy谈判的时候，看见了转角处藏着一个和他身形差不多的身影，他眯起眼睛，企图看清楚对面的人。  
那人身形修长，身穿着一身宽大的黑色斗篷——又是一个吸血鬼。他眯起眼睛，无意识的，舌尖舔过上唇。  
那个吸血鬼仿佛知道有人在看他，把脸朝Harry这边转了过来，然后整个人愣住了——谁都听说过Harry Potter，人类世界的救世主，打破了吸血鬼种族煞费苦心，在人类社会所建立起的秩序——Harry Potter饶有兴趣的上下打量他，然后直直的对视上那双灰蓝色的眼睛，看着灰蓝色的眼睛荡成一滩水，然后视线移到了那顶耀眼的金发上，然后在那双亮晶晶的眼睛注视下，舔了舔自己的下唇。  
那双眼睛直直地打入了他的心里。  
他对一个吸血鬼一见钟情了。

01.  
那天刚下过雨，Harry因为要去执行任务，用魔法把自己变成了另一幅模样，他顶着一头棕色的头发，一双黑色的眼睛，双手插在自己的牛仔裤里，紧贴着自己脚踝有一把银制小刀，冰冰凉的，贴着他突突直跳的血管，提醒自己还活着，而不是刚刚用着另一把银制的小刀，刺入另一个吸血鬼的胸膛——他现在看起来就像一个普通人，白衬衫，牛仔裤——那个吸血鬼想吸他的血。他拿衬衫抹了抹自己的染上水雾的眼镜，笑了起来，那种生物，活该蜷缩在黑暗里，终生见不到阳光。  
然后他停下了脚步，皮鞋踏入水坑，溅起水花。  
他是听见身后有人靠近的，他眨了眨眼睛，转过身，毫不惊讶的发现又是一只吸血鬼，他十分惬意地把眼镜又戴上去，棕色的头发乱糟糟的，耀武扬威，整个人看起来张扬而无害。  
他几乎能听见那个吸血鬼肠胃里发出哀嚎，恨不得扑上来撕咬他的血管。  
那个吸血鬼把他自己藏在宽大的袍子里，喉间溢出因为饥肠辘辘而难以忍受的声音，加上一声——喂。  
我站在这呢。Harry说。  
那个吸血鬼紧咬下唇，许久从口中溢出一句话，虽然我很讨厌吸你们这种低等生物的血，但是，他喘息一声，太饿了...他舔了舔他自己的獠牙，抬起头看着棕色头发黑色眼睛的Harry，我要吸你的血。  
准备弯下身摸匕首的Harry因为这一眼改变了主意，他注意到兜帽旁有几条金色的发丝，那双灰蓝色的眼睛直直地看着他，整个人看起来可口又脆弱。  
银色匕首贴在他滚烫的肌肤上，Harry小腹一紧，眯起了他的眼睛，然后冲那个吸血鬼笑，可是我贫血，他的嘴角啜着一抹笑，盯着那双灰蓝色的眼睛的主人攒起手心，像是在准备下什么决定异样。  
但是。他拖长了调子，推了推眼镜，企图让自己看起来美好而无害，我可以给你一点血啊。  
眼前的吸血鬼愣住了，然后十分不可思议一般，兜帽从他头上掉下来，露出有些脏的金发，谢谢你。他过了一会说，十分真挚的，我从没有想过人类也会...这么好心，我实在是，太饿了。  
啊Malfoy家的吸血鬼，已经沦落到这个地步了吗。Harry这么想着，又问，但在我被你享用之前，先告诉我你叫什么名字。  
Draco，吸血鬼愣了愣，咬着下唇，Draco Malfoy。  
Harry黑色眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光。

Draco是跟着Harry来到他家的。吸血鬼带着很好奇的的眼神看着普通人的住所，眯着眼睛细细扫过凌乱的床单，巨大的电视机，没有窗帘的窗子，吸血鬼有些嫌弃，转过头去喊那个人类：喂——  
得到的答案是被人用银色的刀子抵住了脖子。  
Draco瞪大那双蓝灰色的眼睛，声线染上颤抖，你，你不是人类。  
我真的不是。Harry Potter哑着嗓子，笑眯眯，有魔法的驱魔人而已，Malfoy。  
我没见过你。Draco努力让自己保持平静，声线冷淡，新来的？不可能，新来的不可能这么会隐藏自己的气息。  
你还是比我想象中的聪明。Harry笑着说，小声念了一个咒语，然后Draco看着他的头发从棕色变深变成黑色，那双黑色的眼睛渐渐变淡，最后变成一片深邃的绿。  
Harry Potter。Draco的声音有些绝望，声线有些绷不住，你想干什么。  
银色的刀刃往他的脖子上磨，Harry Potter伸出一只手，然后用那只手插入Draco Malfoy的金色发丝，十分强硬的把他的脑袋往下按，一直到把那颗金发的脑袋，摁在了腹股沟的地方，他的牛仔裤皮带在那绷得紧紧的，Draco跪在地上，像是对着他俯首称臣。  
解。Harry Potter哑着嗓子，说，银制的刀子抵在吸血鬼的大动脉，补了一句，我指我的裤子。  
Draco Malfoy眼睛里闪烁着不知道什么，修长苍白的手指缓缓地搭上了他的牛仔裤裤链，然后特别自爆自弃地拉了下来，牛仔裤就这么掉到了地上，Draco很惊讶地发现，Harry已经半勃了，他尝试抬起头，却因为旁边凉凉的刀子而不敢有太大的动作。  
再解。Harry Potter的声音从上空传来，听起来染上了一种奇怪的笑意，这不是给你血么，Malfoy。  
Draco眨了眨，隔着一层布料面对着Harry Potter的阴茎这个认知让他有些反胃，但还是迫于胁迫，伸手把Harry Potter的内裤扒了下来，直到他真的面对了Harry Potter的阴茎，他盯着Harry的阴茎又跳了跳，似乎又胀大了点。  
你他妈想——Draco提高调子说，银色的刀子似乎动了动，他又降低了调子，干什么。  
喂你血啊。Harry Potter的声音听起来很愉悦，说，张嘴，Malfoy，他笑嘻嘻的，然后含住它。  
什么？Draco瞪大了眼睛，不管那把刀子还架在他的脖子上，稍稍抬了点头企图看向Harry，你他妈想——  
他的话还没说完，Harry扯着他的头发，把他的阴茎送进了Draco口中，说，好好舔，别咬着了，不然待会断的就是你的脖子了。  
Draco被堵得说不出话，口齿中溢出一声哀鸣，那个大东西已经彻底勃起了，腥味充斥着他的鼻尖，这么多年从来没有人强迫他做过这种事，也没有人敢，他的舌头开始躲避那个插进他口中的东西，却每次堵着马眼企图把阴茎推出去，却每次都用舌尖擦过敏感的马眼——这一定很舒服，因为他听见Harry Potter的喘息声了。  
Draco不敢真的下口去咬，他很确信Harry Potter会在阴茎一跳的时候用刀割破他的喉咙，所以他只能，反射性的，用自己口腔软肉企图把他的阴茎推出去，腥味充斥着他的口腔，他避无可避无处可逃，而Harry Potter揪住他的头发，企图把整根阴茎都塞入他的口腔里，Draco感到那根东西几乎顶到了他的喉咙，舌头扫过茎身，扫过马眼，舔走溢出来透明的粘液，他的眼睛已经因为干涩而不适溢出了点泪水，两颊的软肉收缩着企图让这根东西彻底离开。而适得其反的是，他听见驱魔人越来越沉重的喘息声，阴茎顶到了Draco的喉咙，然后揪着他的金发，毫不压抑自己的喘息就开始在他口中快速的抽插起来。每一次都顶到喉咙深处，Draco几乎要干呕出来，然后他听到Harry Potter一声难以抑制，然后低吼着射在他的嘴里。  
阴茎这才软了下来，Draco含着软绵绵的肉棒，口中兜着腥膻的精液，抬头看着Harry，扭头准备吐掉，却被Harry捏住了下巴，扯着他的金发，说，吞下去。  
那双绿色的眼睛死死地盯着他，Draco有些恐惧的，喉结一滚动，那难喝的东西就这么进了他的肚子里。  
直到这个时候Harry才放开他，伸手把自己的牛仔裤提起来，然后伸手把自己牛仔裤拉链拉上，Draco才逮着空隙抗议，Harry Potter，你这个骗子。  
骗你什么了？Harry把裤子拉好，转过头看他。  
血。Draco说，他觉得他的下巴有些酸痛，喉咙干呕的想法越发明显。  
我哪骗你了。Harry Potter往Draco那边走了一步，然后伸手又插进Draco的金发，揪成一撮扯着他逼着他抬起头：一滴精十滴血，他拖着调子，用着他那谭碧绿的眼睛和他对视，蓝灰色的眼睛因为羞耻的而荡着一滩生理盐水：那你喝了我多少血呢，Malfoy先生。

<夜被吸血鬼访>　完。


End file.
